


Family

by hybristophilica



Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, since the canon wont give us happy elliott i will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: Elliott misses his family out there, but he's found a new one.
Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812802
Kudos: 6





	Family

Elliott missed his brothers. He missed his mom. He missed his dad. He felt lonely more times than not, and it was hard not to think about all the people that weren’t with him anymore, the people he used to pour all his love into without having to hold back. He tried to play it cool, he joked about it, but the truth is that he missed them, all of them.

It was sad really, but he couldn’t let it bring him down, not again. He’d learned from his mistakes, and he wouldn’t let the emptiness left in his chest spread any further inside of him. He was stronger than that.

Taking part in the Apex games taught him that he even when he was at his worst, when he shook and cried in the darkness of his room, he wasn’t alone. The other Legends had accepted him for who he was, expecting nothing less and nothing more than Elliott could offer and was willing to give, and he was grateful for that. He might have lost part of his family out there, but he’d found another one in the dropship, and loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are very much appreciated :*


End file.
